1. Field of the Intention
The present invention relates to an air deflector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable air deflector for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the high, wide front wall of a truck body creates a considerable drag on the vehicle's forward travel, as this wall strikes flat against the air in front thereof. This drag slows up the vehicle's forward progress, so that more fuel must be burned in order to keep the truck traveling at an efficient rate of speed. This increased use of fuel is objectionable, because fuel is expensive, and this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.
Numerous innovations for air deflectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,494 to McCambridge teaches an airfoil pivotally attached to a high speed vehicle that is positioned to produce a braking action on the vehicle by means of fluid-dynamic resistance. The airfoil may be positioned to produce a downward pressure on the vehicle and thus enhance conventional braking action. The braking action is further augmented by eductors which reduce the air pressure behind the airfoil and control the air flow about the airfoil. The eductors and a set of rudders combine to provide the requisite stability for successful high speed braking.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,898 to Stephens teaches an air deflector assembly for reducing aerodynamic drag on a tractor-trailer vehicle, a full truck or similar automotive vehicles which includes a deflector panel pivotally mounted above the roof of the tractor for deflecting a portion of the air flow passing over the roof upwardly and over the top of the trailer. The deflector panel is reinforced on its rear side by a stiffener having a plurality of diagonally extending segments which increases the torsional stiffness of the panel and permits the use of a single support strut. The strut, which is adjustable so as to permit the panel to be positioned in a retracted position and one or more operating positions, extends between the central portion of the stiffener and a frame mounted to the roof of the truck. Means are provided near the forward end of the frame for pivotal mounting of the deflector panel. In one embodiment of this invention the strut can be extended or retracted by an electrically powered worm drive which can be controlled from the driver's compartment. In another embodiment the strut has two telescopically engaging members which can be locked so as to fix the position of the air deflector panel by means of a removable locking pin.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,628 to Husted teaches an air deflector mountable upon a truck cab roof so as to deflect air away from a front of the truck body. The deflector includes a mechanism to angularly adjust its side and upper surface for full air deflection with minimum drag.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,788 to Ohmura et al. teaches an air flow control device for an automotive vehicle that includes an air flow control fin pivotably secured near the rear end of a vehicle. The air flow control fin is pivotable to either of two angular positions with respect to the vehicle body. A manual operator is disposed within a vehicle compartment and is connected to the air flow control fin through a remote control mechanism. The air flow control fin is movable between a first spoiler position in which the fin diverts air flowing along vehicle body surface upwards so as to exert a downward force and enhance the traction of the vehicular wheels, and a second air flow guide position in which the fin guides the air flow toward a rear window surface so as to remove rain water, dust and so forth. The manual operator can be operated by a driver in the vehicle compartment to select either the first spoiler position or the second air flow guide position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for air deflectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.